User talk:Zamra 'Vorum/Archive 2
Archive 2 [UPLOADING DATA FILES...UPLOAD COMPLETE...BEGINNING TRANSMISSION. Greetings , I am Timely Twilight, A.I of the assualt carrier Nightly Moonlight. Please leave your message for Zamra 'Vorum and he will reply as soon as he receives your message. While you wait for a reply, you have permission to view Zamra's other pages. END TRANSMISSION] Archive 1 ---- You got it! But you did leave out that Truth might capture my ships when I come to return Baw Wee, and make the whole undead Loyalist ships be free for Chaos and take over the Universe. And that the Peace Keeper escaped from that time (somehow) and he , in fact, is from twienty years in the future. But in this reality, Truth's plan is taking fold much earlier than in his time. Oh and he's not dead, he can just travel anywhere using the powers of the Peace Keeper. Other than that you hit the nail on the head! I hope you aren't confused too bad! ^_^ --Baracuss 00:56, 1 October 2008 (UTC) LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!!!!!!! --Baracuss 02:17, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Draken Antairious My new-born son (aka: the future Peace Keeper)--Baracuss 02:36, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Studies Do you think I should kept doing them, there on my userpage. Uasp Erbomee Draken I just found it on a Halo Fan Art websight. Don't worry! I'll update the picture now and then. (By the way, the little Elite is Draken he is a new-born after all)--Baracuss 23:32, 1 October 2008 (UTC) LOL!!! No... That's me in civiliant clothes!--Baracuss 23:44, 1 October 2008 (UTC) My G-tag Mines HeavyGrunt Ewhu its a combination of my two Halopedia profiles. Baw Wee 23:47, 1 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Imaginay Warthog... .................................................--Baracuss 23:52, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I know! I think you should change it to Zamra 'Vorum, or your Halopedia username. Because a lot of my friends have an Elite name as their G-tag. Baw Wee 23:55, 1 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee No Comment --Baracuss 23:57, 1 October 2008 (UTC) My only suggestion My last suggestion would be Zamra 'Vorum Baw Wee 00:06, 2 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Ok! Now where were we? Ah yes! (When you and Delna are aboard your ship, you automaticly try to get to know more about her, and you ask questions while on the way to the Training Room)--Baracuss 00:08, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I'm still on Chaos --Baw Wee 00:14, 2 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee No Me and Baw Wee are almost done with that part. It has a twist at the end that Baw Wee and you might not like though...--Baracuss 00:17, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Your boots Those are some nice boots you have Zamra..........................It be a shame if something...happened to them. Baw Wee 00:23, 2 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Studies 2 I meant, should I keep doing the studies generaly. Uasp Erbomee Rofl It something I say in school, but not always about boots. Baw Wee 00:28, 2 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Baw Wee I'm sure Baw Wee will tell you after it happens... Now, lets get on with the Role-Playing!--Baracuss 00:34, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Okay Uasp Erbomee I don't know I just said it because it was funny. (For me) Baw Wee 00:38, 2 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Ya It looks awesome. Baw Wee 00:47, 2 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee MCT3K Check out this vid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOylaFIta5M Baw Wee 00:54, 2 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Pretend like you're talking to me or Maydor.--Baracuss 00:58, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Chat Ok then... I'm listening! Ask me anything!--Baracuss 01:10, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Well As we were escaping Chaos Truth's ship opened fire on us. Baracuss got everyone out of the Emerald and told them good-bye. He then went head on into Truth's ship. Now 5 months later I found Baracuss' black book and there was a note inside that told us not to rescue him from Chaos because he wanted to spend time with his grandfather and mother. And now we're in the waiting room and just received word that Krana has given birth to a baby boy. Baw Wee 01:28, 2 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Yes I know. It seems.....wrong. Baw Wee 01:37, 2 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Comm-Link (As you and Delna were training, Maydor messages you on your comm-link and tells you that Krana was having her child)--Baracuss 01:40, 2 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Explanation I was there "technacly". If you read Baw Wee's talk page you will see that I was there as an Image projected from Chaos with help from the Peace Keeper's powers.--Baracuss 00:12, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Awesome Sounds like a very cool weapon. Baw Wee 00:15, 3 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Smart That's using the ol' noodle! Baw Wee 00:48, 3 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Yes please Okay, what's your favorite kind of pie? Baw Wee 01:01, 3 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Well Where do I fit in the role playing since there are multiple sangheilian fractions? Uasp Erbomee Yup... I know that I'm jumping around alot but... yeah, it's five years later.--Baracuss 18:17, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Do you mind if I RP with with you, Baw Wee, and Baracuss? Uasp Erbomee VIDEO!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHgUo-Px0d8-My very first You Tube video!--Baracuss 21:14, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Alright Good ta know!-- Video It's a music vid... with some pretty cool/disturbing pictures. The Song's name is Enemy.-- No Idea... -- Thanks Well Baracuss said I could RP and so did you, now all i need is Baw Wee's permission. Uasp Erbomee Gamertag Well when you do get your 360, my gamertag is the same as my username. Uasp Erbomee Help needed Can you help me out with some of my new articles? They are all linked to this article: Prytor System-- Lol Bad news is: Creating stuff IS what I do to relax.-- P.S. Check out the Plasma Launcher's Talk page.--Baracuss 01:08, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Armada Where is the Separatist Sangheili Grand Armada cause I need to RV with it. Uasp Erbomee Don't worry Atleast we know where you are in the process of getting a 360. Baw Wee 01:50, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Baracuss He doesn't know, he's in chaos. Uasp Erbomee So should I send my fleet to help you, go to Sangheilios, or to the nearest Sangheilian colony? Uasp Erbomee Maydor (Baracuss is still on Chaos remember?) Maydor: I see her training is going quite well Zamra...-- Fine --Baw Wee 01:17, 5 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee No We're two years in the future.-- Responsibility Maydor is just as responsible for Delna as I am. And how did you know about the infection match?-- I'm Serious -- Not Angry... Just a bit confused... now lets continue with the RP.-- Infection It was good. I had some awesome hiding spots. Baw Wee 20:13, 5 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee I knew Ya you went to Bungie.net and checked out our stats, I do that sometimes. Sometimes I don't even look for hiding spots by myself. I just find one during a game, and if I die I look around the map for a new place to hide. Baw Wee 01:02, 6 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Help Could you send some ships to Zalcronia to help defend the planet? Uasp Erbomee Priest If he comes around the boy again... his head will be mounted on my Bed Post!-- Maydor: I agree but... Krana: But he is still on Chaos. How can we contact him? Voice: I might be able to help with that... (You turn and see someone you never thought you would see in person)-- Peace Keeper: Remember how Baracuss saw Draken's birth? I can do the same for one of you. I cannot stay in contact for long, but if he hears about this I'm sure he'll wish to return!-- Zalcronia We found a treasure trove of Forerunner artifacts and Zalcrons are kept attacking and Loyalist might come here so we need to defend the planet. Uasp Erbomee So, will you help us? Uasp Erbomee Klarka Ya those things are dangerous! Baw Wee 00:38, 8 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Doom You must really like Doom. Baw Wee 00:45, 8 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Dashboard Xbox screwed up because no one I know has the new dashboard. And we were supposed to get 2 weeks ago!!! Baw Wee 00:59, 8 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee P.S. I was reading your profile and I saw that you want to work for Bungie. I myself want to move to Africa and work on the Serengeti Plains, as a park ranger. Bungie jobs Wow I don't even know any jobs at Bungie, and you have two picked out. Baw Wee 01:11, 8 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee I wouldn't know I would not know this, because I haven't looked at the list of Bungie jobs. Baw Wee 01:28, 8 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee You're right --Baw Wee 01:36, 8 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee See ya Gotta go. Baw Wee 01:40, 8 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Could you tell Uasp that I have to go to work? Thnx,bye.-Zeno Panthakree 14:25, 8 October 2008 (UTC)